


(Don´t) touch me

by Estigia



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, OOC?, R18
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estigia/pseuds/Estigia
Summary: Esa clase de sentimiento era desconocido para él, era una especie de ansiedad extraña, algo mucho más profundo que le atemorizaba, algo que con el pasar del tiempo, crecía y se volvía más difícil de ocultar, de controlar.





	(Don´t) touch me

**Author's Note:**

> Una amiga me dijo una vez que cuando escribo soy muy cursi, y tiene razón. Al principio quise corregir esta historia, empezaba mucho más melosa, pero al final terminé haciendo otra cosa completamente diferente, eso será otra historia que publicaré en otro momento, por ahora está esto que espero disfruten. Me siento tan avergonzada y ni siquiera es tan fuerte.

…Tres meses…

Tres meses en que el trabajo los tenía exhaustos, pero felices; habían podido salir a “citas” aunque siempre terminaban encontrándose a algún fan, o a miembros de otras unidades; tampoco se tomaban mucho de las manos, era peligroso porque alguien los podía ver, y con su nuevo manager era arriesgado incluso en el dormitorio, ni pensar siquiera en besarse.

De alguna manera se sintió irritado. ¿Eso era normal? ¿las parejas tenían esa clase de relación? Según los mangas que le había prestado Ken las cosas eran algo diferentes.

No, estaba pensando demasiado. Podía ver a Mamoru todos los días, prácticamente se veían 24/7, sin embargo, eso era algo que también hacía con Kensuke y Ryota. No lo odiaba, pero sabía que de alguna manera quería compartir una conexión más profunda con su persona especial. Esa clase de sentimiento era desconocido para él, era una especie de ansiedad extraña, algo mucho más profundo que le atemorizaba, algo que con el pasar del tiempo, crecía y se volvía más difícil de ocultar, de controlar.

Habían pasado días desde su descubrimiento, noches de conflictos internos por no saber cómo afrontar sus sentimientos y al causante de ellos, debatiéndose entre comunicarle a Mamoru esas emociones que le provocaba estar con él, o mantenerse en silencio.

Suspiró por cuarta vez mientras lavaba los platos.

—Últimamente suspiras mucho ¿ocurre algo malo Kou? – Ryota le preguntó a su compañero al ver su rostro afligido, mientras guardaba la vajilla limpia.

—No es nada. No te preocupes Ryo.

—¿Es sobre Mamoru?

Koki se tensó, ¿era tan evidente?

—Sabes, tal vez deberían darse un tiempo para ustedes, tú y Mamoru siempre se están preocupando por nosotros y dejan de lado lo que ustedes quieren. Dejen de creer que nos vamos a molestar, creo que Ken y yo somos lo suficientemente maduros para ver por nosotros.

—Ryo…No es así, tan sólo…Gracias por preocuparse por nosotros.

—Para eso estamos aquí.

 

+++

 

Mamoru se levantó como todas las mañanas y regó sus plantas. Le gustaba mucho el ligero aroma a tierra mojada que se desprendía y aromatizaba su habitación. Ryota tendía a decirle que era un aroma extrañamente agradable, aunque como era muy característico de Mamoru, prefería los aromatizantes.

Hizo una mueca al recordar eso.

Entonces vino a su memoria el comentario que le hizo Koki alguna vez.

_—Me gusta el aroma de tu habitación. Creo que es bastante relajante, me hace sentir como en un bosque._

_—Ryo-kun me ha dicho que yo huelo así también._

_—No creo que esté del todo equivocado, pero más que decir que tienes un aroma a bosque, creo que tu aroma se asemeja más al olor de las flores._

Mamoru se sonrojo al pensar en eso. Koki era demasiado principesco, lo peor era que no era consciente de las cosas vergonzosas que podía llegar a decir, y eso lo incomodaba más.

Olfateó la manga de su suéter. No olía nada. ¿realmente una fragancia como la de las flores podía ser de él?

—Ma-mo-ru

—¡Ah! Ken ¿qué ocurre?

—Vamos con Sora y Nozomu, dijeron que consiguieron dulces con sabores extraños.

—Sólo termino de regar las plantas y voy contigo.

—Mmmm. Kou te dijo que no las regaras demasiado o las ahogarías.

—Está bien, ahora controlo mejor esto…creo.

—Oye, y hablando de Kou…¿han hecho progresos?

—Ah … ja, ja …eh ¿progresos?

—Bueno, ya sabes, cuando dijeron que comenzarían a salir creí que sería algo como en los mangas shoujo, pero en realidad siguen haciendo casi lo mismo de siempre.

—Debemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo.

—¿No te sientes ansioso?

—Tal vez…Creo que es difícil asimilar la situación para mí, es decir, Kou hasta hace poco era mi amigo, y estar en este tipo de relación ahora…Creo que aún no puedo creerlo.

—Oye, y … ¿eso quiere decir que no lo han hecho?

—¿Hacerlo?... ¡…!

—Creo que tu cara se va a incendiar.

—¡Ken! No debes preguntarle esas cosas a tu onii-san.

—Vamos Mamoru, piensa en mí como un consejero, aunque no tengo ni idea de estos temas.

—D-Deberíamos irnos ahora. No hay que hacer esperar a Sora y Nozomu.

—Mamoru, ¡ah! ¿tal vez es por eso que has estado evitando a Kou?

—No lo evito…pero…cuando estas en esta clase de relación empiezas a hacer un montón de cosas con la otra persona…y, bueno…tú sabes…necesitas preparar tu corazón.

—Así que sí lo estabas evitando, ya decía yo que era muy extraño que de pronto tuvieras tantas cosas que hacer cuando antes te la pasabas tanto tiempo encerrado.

—¿Es muy obvio?

—En realidad no, fue Ryo quien me lo dijo. De hecho, tenemos planeado salir mañana para dejarles el dormitorio solo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Upss, bueno no importa. Seguro todo saldrá bien.

—¡No va a salir bien! esto es demasiado repentino, no creo que pueda soportarlo, tal vez debería huir.

—Vamos Mamoru, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?

—…¿Prometes no burlarte?

—Lo prometo.

Mamoru levantó su playera.

—Ahhh…era eso…Lo siento Mamoru…

—Lo sabía, no podré hacerlo, necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda? ¿qué podría hacer yo?

—Tú tienes un abdomen increíble, tal vez podrías ayudarme a estar en forma.

—Supongo que no me puedo negar, pero para que lo sepas, de todas maneras, mañana te quedarás con Kou. Si realmente no quieres estar con él deberías ir pensando en una excusa.

—¿Y si vamos a una especie de cita doble?

—No se puede.

—¿Eh? Pero hasta hace un momento me dijiste que me ayudarías.

—Sí, pero compramos boletos para una película, están agotados, ¿qué clase de cita doble sería si cada quién va por su lado? Además, Ryo ya debe haber hablado con Kou, seguro le contó el plan, así que debes estar agradecido de que te advertí.

—Creo que podría morir justo ahora.

—Vamos Mamoru, no debes preocuparte tanto por eso, tu abdomen sólo es un poco …grande… y creo que Kou no es la clase de persona que se fijaría en esos detalles.

—No debí comer esos pasteles.

—Pero son los pasteles especiales de Kou, si no los comías hubiera sido peor, le hubieras roto el corazón.

—Es cierto, además son deliciosos.

—¿Lo ves? Y te los prepara con mucho cariño, a veces llego a pensar que realmente quiere verte gordo, pero no es consciente de ello porque como líder debe cuidar tu salud. Quizá es como esas chicas celosas que ponen gordos a sus novios para que nadie los quiera, ya sabes, desde que te volviste popular hay muchas mujeres detrás de ti.

—¿Podrías dejar de decir la palabra “gordo”? De alguna manera es doloroso.

—Estarás bien, tampoco es para exagerar. Realmente es casi imperceptible.

—¿En serio?

—Si, de no ser porque me lo dijiste, no lo habría notado.

—Gracias Ken, de alguna manera eso me hace sentir mejor.

—¿Ya podemos irnos?

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar.

 

+++

 

Estaba ansioso.

De nuevo estaba pensando en que habían pasado tres meses desde que empezó su relación con Mamoru, y las cosas no habían cambiado tanto entre ellos. Tan sólo ahora se tomaban de las manos cuando nadie los miraba, o se daban pequeños besos cuando estaban tonteando en los dormitorios. Koki no era un experto en el amor, ni en relaciones amorosas, así que podría haber vivido tranquilo por un tiempo más, de no haber sido porque la última vez que estuvieron a punto de llegar un poco más lejos, Mamoru salió huyendo.

No quería presionarlo, para él también era una situación difícil; de pronto el que era tu amigo y compañero de trabajo, se vuelve tu amante. Sería difícil de digerir, pero lo cierto, es que también era un chico joven con ciertas “necesidades” que cada vez eran más difíciles de aguantar.

Entonces, llegó Ryota para decirle que saldría con Ken y, por ende, el dormitorio quedaría sólo para ellos dos.

No quería acorralar a Mamoru, pero no pudo evitar pensar que esa era la mejor oportunidad para ambos.

 

+++

 

—Realmente no puedo creer que te levantaras temprano sólo para bañarte sin que Kou se diera cuenta. Estabas más desesperado de lo que creí.

—No lo digas así, haces que parezca que soy un pervertido.

—Bueno…De cualquier forma, intenta relajarte ¿si? si estás tan nervioso asustarás a Kou y todo lo que hemos planeado con cariño se irá al drenaje.

—Si. Gracias Ken.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Bien, es hora de irme.

—Diviértanse mucho.

—Gracias Mamoru, ustedes también “diviértanse mucho”

—¡Ken!

—JAJAJAJAJA, ¡nos vemos!

 

Mamoru se había quedado solo en la habitación; arregló por décima vez el flequillo de su cabello, se sentía tan raro haciendo esa clase de cosas, y estaba tan nervioso, ¿qué haría? De alguna manera sentía la responsabilidad de hacer el primer movimiento por ser el mayor, pero no podía soportar su nerviosismo: sus piernas temblaban, al igual que sus manos, y su estómago no lo ayudaba con esa fuerte sensación de nauseas.

Koki entró en la habitación.

—¿Qué haces Mamoru?

—No estoy haciendo nada -se apresuró a decir para no hacer evidente su nerviosismo- es decir, ¡sí! estaba pensando en escribir algunas canciones, de alguna manera me siento inspirado. – la conversación no estaba fluyendo bien.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño?

—Sería un honor -Mamoru se sentó frente al teclado mientras miraba de reojo a Kou leer un manga sentado en el sofá.

Así transcurrió una hora. Mamoru estaba comenzando a frustrarse bastante, no es que esperara que Koki iniciara algo, más bien era porque él mismo no podía moverse de su sitio. Respiró hondo, tenía que hacerlo, como el mayor debía siquiera intentarlo. 

No pensó demasiado cuando se paró de su banquillo y se acercó a Koki para sentarse a su lado; hizo el ademán de querer leer lo mismo que su pareja, Kou intentó darle espacio, pero terminaron bastante cerca uno del otro; sus miradas chocaban por instantes, y de inmediato volvían a la página que, desde hacía bastante rato, no era cambiada.

El ambiente se había vuelto extraño, el calor de sus cuerpos se hacía evidente en sus rostros sonrojados; Mamoru jamás creyó ver a Koki con esa expresión entre ansiosa y preocupada, realmente lo amaba mucho.

Sus miradas volvieron a conectar, pero esta vez no se separaron, ahora miraban atentamente el rostro contrario, y sintieron sus respiraciones chocar, cada vez más cercana una de otra, luego, simplemente se besaron.

Los nervios de ambos se disiparon al recordar el tacto cálido de sus labios, era algo que habían hecho antes, y que adoraban hacer siempre; lo demás comenzó a fluir naturalmente.

Koki había comenzado a recargar su peso sobre Mamoru, hasta que quedó encima de él; ahora los dos estaban recostados en el sofá, mientras se acariciaban tiernamente.

La mano de Kou había pasado del rostro de su amante a su cadera, trazando un camino suavemente por su pecho.

—Mnnh

—Mnnhnh

—Ah, espera Kou – Los nervios comenzaban a hacerse presentes de nuevo.

—Mnnhh

—¡Kou!

—Ah, ¿qué ocurre Mamoru? ¿te incomoda la posición?

—N-no es eso, lo que pasa es... Ken y Ryo pueden llegar en cualquier momento. T-tal vez deberíamos detenernos.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Tu habitación es la que tiene las paredes más gruesas, y cerré la puerta con seguro —sonrió entusiasmado.

—Yo…yo…

—¿Mamoru? - Koki lo miraba con expectación.

 

—Sólo cierra las cortinas…

—Sí… Bien… ¿Mamoru? ¿qué haces?

—M-me quito la ropa

—¿Debajo de la sábana? – Mamoru había aprovechado la distracción de su pareja para correr a la cama y meterse debajo de las cobijas. Por nada del mundo quería que lo viera desnudo…aunque ya se habían bañado en baños públicos y habían estado en aguas termales.

—…

—Si te sientes incómodo haciendo esto, podemos parar.

—¡No es eso! Es… bueno…¿no estás nervioso por esto? Me sabe mal ser mayor y no ser lo suficientemente experimentado.

—No es como si yo tuviera mucha experiencia. No salí con nadie antes, ni siquiera conocía un sentimiento como este. Por su puesto que también estoy nervioso, pero creo que estoy un poco más ansioso. Cuando estoy con Mamoru tengo la sensación de estar muy tranquilo y feliz, pero también siento la necesidad de permanecer a tu lado por mucho tiempo, por hacer que la distancia entre nosotros se acorte. Quiero tocarte.

—Kou, e-estás diciendo muchas cosas vergonzosas, pero… te entiendo, me siento de la misma manera.

Ambos se sonrieron dulcemente.

—Entonces ¿me permitirías dar este paso contigo?

—Por supuesto, sólo sería capaz de hacer esto con Kou-kun.

Sus labios se tocaron. Un toque suave… dos… tres… y el ritmo aumentó conforme sus corazones se aceleraban; las manos de Mamoru en el cuello de Koki, y las manos de Koki en la cintura de Mamoru, ambos recostados en la cama, entre un mar de telas fastidiosas.

El anhelo

El deseo

El amor desbordándose

La incontrolable juventud que quema todo con su ardiente pasión

Pero, ante todo, el cariño siempre presente al estar con la persona amada: la unión del cuerpo y del corazón.

—Mamoru…

—¡Espera Kou! el abdomen no

—¿Por qué?

—Ryo dijo que estaba un poco gordo

—A mí me gusta Mamoru de esta manera. Es suave.

—¿No es desagradable?

—Diría que es todo lo contrario

—Kou…

—Te amo

—Y yo a ti

Kou abrazó fuertemente a Mamoru. De nuevo comenzaron a besarse, esta vez de manera más necesitada; movimientos más bruscos; el esfuerzo por respirar sin separar sus labios, y el sonido húmedo de la saliva de sus besos resonaba en la habitación.

El toque lento de una mano recorriendo el largo de unas piernas desnudas, subiendo y bajando, paseándose por la cadera, y luego el pecho; los pezones, haciendo círculos y pellizcándolos suavemente, alternando el toque brusco y gentil para estimular aquella zona.

A través de la ropa Mamoru paseaba sus manos por la ancha espalda de Kou. Bajaba hasta la cadera y subía de nuevo, aún se sentía inseguro y nervioso, pero no quería quedarse atrás, así que buscó dejarse llevar profundizando en los besos y sintiendo las caricias de su amante.

Torpemente quitó la camisa de Koki, y sintió la calidez del cuerpo contrario. Era tan feliz en ese momento, compartir de esa manera sentimientos tan fuertes con otra persona, era algo que jamás creyó que podría experimentar. No pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

—¿Mamoru? ¿Estás bien? ¿te lastime?

—Está bien Kou, estoy muy feliz.

Un beso cálido y tierno en su frente hizo que su corazón se calentar aún más.

El pudor desapareció, y la confianza en la persona con quien compartía ese momento lo hizo olvidar sus miedos.

Abrió sus piernas y las colocó a un lado de las caderas de Koki. Se entregó por completo al momento.

Koki sintió el cuerpo de Mamoru relajarse, entonces su nerviosismo también desapareció, y su confianza aumentó. Tomó ambos miembros y los acarició al mismo tiempo. Una sensación placentera recorrió su espalda; por momentos creía perder la conciencia. El rostro de Mamoru que mostraba una expresión que jamás creyó ver, lo hizo sentir más emocionado, pero se detuvo antes de llegar al clímax.

Volvieron a besarse.

—Mamoru ¿puedes voltearte?

Mamoru se limitó a asentir. Ahora su espalda estaba a merced de Koki.

Sacó un condón y lo colocó en sus dedos. Había estado estudiando un poco al respecto. No tenía nada como un frasco de lubricante, pero ya que tenía pareja, lo primordial era tener un condón siempre a la mano.

—¡Ah! Déjame hacer siquiera esto.

Koki no dijo nada y se limitó a ver como Mamoru se acostaba de lado y comenzaba a estimular su entrada. Parecía incómodo, y hasta cierto punto doloroso, pero lo que más lo alteró, fue la sensación afiebrada que sintió en todo el cuerpo, se asustó un poco por la taquicardia que lo atacó por un momento, después fue muy obvio que la razón de sus reacciones se debía a la imagen tan erótica que le mostraba su pareja. No parecía ser consciente de lo que provocaba en él, y decidió no decir nada tampoco, tan sólo se recostó atrás de él y besó su nuca, su espalda; acarició su pecho y bajó hasta su miembro.

La molestia en el rostro de Mamoru desapareció, y los movimientos de sus dedos dilatándose aumentaron el ritmo, luego se puso de rodillas. Kou sabía que estaba listo.

Colocó un condón sobre su miembro y comenzó a empujar en la entrada de Mamoru. Era tan apretado, que casi se pierde en la sensación tan placentera.

Mamoru gemía de dolor, así que Koki se limitó a abrazarlo por la espalda mientras le daba gentiles besos en el cuello, y lo masturbaba para intentar distraerlo del dolor.

—Me moveré hasta que me lo pidas. Lo siento.

El tono de arrepentimiento en la voz de Kou hizo que Mamoru intentara controlar un poco sus quejidos, pero era difícil, realmente dolía mucho. Se dejó mimar mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la sensación de su trasero. La estimulación de su pareja comenzaba a dar efecto, realmente el dolor parecía desaparecer. Instintivamente movió sus caderas.

Koki entendió el mensaje y empezó con movimientos lentos, muy pausados. El ritmo se hizo más rápido y los gemidos más sonoros.

Mamoru se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas, y Koki a las caderas de Mamoru.

El vaivén. El sudor. Los gemidos. El orgasmo.

Ambos cayeron agotados, presas de una sensación antes desconocida para ellos. Sus cuerpos temblorosos, sus respiraciones agitadas, y sus mentes en blanco.

Mamoru buscó el cuerpo contrario y lo abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. El sueño lo atacó, y sólo pudo atinar a dar un beso en la frente de Koki. Su Koki.

 

+++

 

Ken y Ryota se sentían incómodos.

El día anterior llegaron tarde. Kou les había dejado la cena, pero no había rastros de él, ni de Mamoru.

Fueron a la habitación de su líder, pero no estaba ahí. Fueron a la de Mamoru, y se encontraron con que estaba con seguro. Decidieron dejar de buscar respuestas.

Pero todo fue muy evidente a la mañana siguiente, cuando toda la miel que desbordaba la pareja frente a ellos, les hizo casi imposible mirar a otro lado que no fuera su plato de comida. Al menos su plan había funcionado.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer~~


End file.
